Dedications and Every Day Life
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Summary, characters, and pairings inside. One shot.


_References movies and cartoons in the Scooby-Doo! franchise._

 **Movies:** Scooby-Doo!; SD 2: Monsters Unleashed; SD  & The Alien Invaders

 **Cartoons** : Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated; A Pup Named Scooby-Doo; Scooby and Scrappy Doo

 **Setting** : Alternate Universe at the end of Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc where the gang is settled with their respective others, Shaggy with Crystal, Scooby with Amber and Daphne Blake is living in Crystal Cove, Coolsvile, with her husband Rung Ladderton. Fred and Velma are together and Scrappy is their dog and helps them solve mysteries.

 **Characters:** Fred, Velma, Scrappy

 **Mentions:** Daphne, Shaggy, Amber, Crystal, Rung and Scooby

 **Pairings:** Fred/Velma; (mentioned) Crystal/Shaggy; (mentioned) Scooby/Amber and (mentioned) Daphne/Rung Ladderton

* * *

Summary: Velma reminisces about her past mysteries with her friends, but things keep getting in the way.

 _They say that time can make or take a bond of friendship, and it's only seemed to make the bond of Mystery Inc stronger despite the changes in our personal lives._

Velma sipped her coffee, lamenting as she looked at her computer. She was taking her time, writing her dedication page for her latest book in her apartment in the apartment she shared with her husband and their dog.

 _Well, as I remember, it all started in 2010. Back then, we were a tight nit group. An odd group, but a close one. Our group consisted of these members, four people and two dogs. Our names, Velma Dinkly, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, and our canine companions, Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo._

 _Our leader, Fred Jones, he was always the man in charge. The man out front, in the middle of the action if he could be. He made the traps and set ups for how we were tracking down criminals. It was worth it, the hard work put in to catch the criminal, saving the day. Always willing to do what's right and help anyone who needed it. Maybe that's what drew me to him._

 _Our team's resident fashionista, Daphene Blake, she was always wearing the latest high end style. She could pick out the cheap suit in a crowded room and she knew how to maximize closet space. She was very caring about everyone she came across. As I understand it, and this is to my knowledge, this is how she met her beloved Rung._

 _The gang's lovable man with a high metabolism, one Norville "Shaggy" Rodgers, was always will to share his mountain of food with anyone. He has a heart of gold and a spirit to match, although is often cowardly in the face of danger. He loves food and his friends as much as he loves his dog, Scoobert "Sccoby" Doo. And his Crystal._

 _One of our dogs, the aforementioned Scooby Doo, was the first Great Dane we had on our team. He was a talking, eating, lovable machine with as much cowardly habits as Shaggy. Always willing to do anything within reason for a Scooby Snack, but he was always willing to do anything he could for his Amber._

 _Scrappy, the nephew of Scooby Doo, he's the second and final dog to join our team. Much like his uncle, he's a walking, talking, happy dog. Unlike his uncle, however, he isn't at all afraid to go against a ghost with nothing more than his bare paws. The metabolism, it's often the same as Shaggy and Scooby's, which explains why the graham crackers always disappear before s'mores night._

And, last but not least, me. Velma Dinkly, the brains, the unattractive looking red head wearing glasses, an orange sweater and a red skirt. I could never find out what Fred saw in me back then.

Velma looked at her feet to see Scrappy laying down. "Tired after your run with Fred?"

Scrappy sighed heavily, settling in next to his second favorite person, "yes. That guy's a running machine!"

"Well he is the soccer coach for Crystal Cove High, Scrappy." Velma said, leaning down at scratching behind his ears. "You lay down and take a nap, you tired pooch."

As Velma was about to go back to her laptop, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who." Said a voice she would know anywhere. Time to have a little fun.

"The Candy Man?" She asked with a smile.

"Guess again."

Decisions, decisions. "Hmm." Too many to pick. "I haven't a clue."

Th chair was turned around, much to Scrappy's displeasure, and Velma's vision was filled with one Frederick Jones, Jr.

"How's the book coming along?" Fred asked.

A chuckle escaped the short red head as she saw Scrappy walk away towards his dog bed. "I think I'll take a break."

Fred smiled. "How does pizza and a movie sound?"

"Amazing." Velma said before she turned around to close her laptop.

* * *

 ** _And that's it._**


End file.
